


Untitled

by darmok



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darmok/pseuds/darmok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N/A</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

She closed her eyes and pictured it for the millionth time, each time a different scenario, his features slightly altered, the only thing remaining constant throughout was the dead halt at the end when his life came crashing, flailing to an end.

When she was young, the scenarios had been heroic almost - a car crash where he had saved everyone's life but his own through skillful maneuvering, trying his best to protect his family, the toddler in the backseat, the pregnant wife on the passenger side. It didn't occur to her young self that a fatal car crash would have most likely lead to a miscarriage.

Later, it had become more blurry, with different people providing conflicting stories - a workplace accident (he worked as an engineer at a truck company), an accidental poisoning, more car accidents. At some point, she stopped thinking about it, and when asked, she gave the response, "an accident" and let people draw from that whatever they wished.

And now she finally knew more, but the picture in her mind had become less coherent than ever.

The one thing in common among all the old stories was that it was an accidental death. And now she knew it was anything but. That there was nothing heroic about it. Now, whenever she tried to picture it, all she saw was him giving up, over and over again, the light in his eyes fading as he gave up everything. Including her.

There was a knock on her door. Her eyes flew open and she sat up in her bed, rubbing the tears off on her sleeve and taking a few calming breaths.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Her roommate barged in and landed face first on her bed with a big sigh. "Mmmg gfh gghh," she said, her voice muffled by the mattress she was speaking to. 

N-- shifted her eyes to the window, taking a few more deep breaths before having to cheerfully face her friend. 

Her roommate flipped onto her back and was now looking up at N--, her smile slipping away as she sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just feeling tired. How was class?" She flashed her most brilliant smile, genuinely happy to see her friend and focusing on that. 

K-- groaned and fell back down on the bed. "I'm going to faaaaiiill. 

 

 

 

 

He could feel the sweat soaking through his wife beater as he pedaled hard up the road, cursing his stupid resolution to bike to college everyday. Normal people took buses, but no, he had to be a good kid and save his family the inconvenience of bus fare. If they could fork out tuition for his siblings to go to a prestigious private school, they sure as hell could afford some stinking bus tickets so their youngest son could make it to his lecture!

He clicked his tongue as he finally reached the top of this totally unnecessary hill in the middle-of-stinking-nowhere. He wasn't being fair to his family. He knew the money for his siblings' education had come from his grandfather, who only funded success stories. Which he definitely was not. 


End file.
